Hit Me
by TheFutureFreaksMeOut
Summary: I’m not pretending, brother. Insanity, is what you drove me to, so god damn it. Go on, hit me! SasukeItachi


**Hit Me**

Hit me. Harder!

Make me bleed.

You'll see I am not that weak anymore, blood doesn't frighten me.

It's childish of you to still believe it does, so go on hit me.

Hatred never ever dies, brother. It lives on forever, and ever and ever... Until your eyes won't open anymore, until your body won't move, and until the day your hearts stops beating. And for me it lives on even further, because you made me hate in such an intense way, dear brother. My hatred is going to live far beyond me. It stays alive as long as you're still breathing.

So hit me, again.

Every morning you're going to wake up with shades of nightmares haunting you. Ice cold drops of sweat trickling their way down your back, fading screams echoing in your ears. Refusing to go away because they are my dying ones. They'll so loud that they'll burn inside your head, etching them selves in those sparkly eyes of yours. Pain, you'll get to know pain. And it'll be a never ending song.

Not a sweet one I promise. A melody so full of broken mirror pieces and agony you can't even imagine. Or, perhaps you can, it's almost the same melody as you sung that day. That day… that day you let hell loose and broke my world.

I'm not pretending, brother. Insanity, is what you drove me to, so God damn it. Go on, hit me.

Flaming red eyes, remember them. When I close them, you'll be all alone. You never felt alone before brother, because always I have been haunting you. But now, it's over. For the first time in your life, you'll suffer… like me. Being embraced by loneliness is cold and I do hope you freeze to death.

Break my surface, scratch my skin. Let me trace lines of blood across your chest, I'll paint pictures of you and me holding hands in drying blood. Let me taste what it's like to be you. And brother… watch me lick blood from my fingertips, your blood and my blood mixed and blended together. We are the same, we must taste alike. I'll show you.

Put an end to it, big brother

Hurt me…

No more suffering, no more emotions stripped so raw that the bones show through. No more itching never-healing wounds. No more, no more, no more…you. See what you did to me? You made me a shadow of shadow, nothing more than an avenger. And for that, hit me. As I hit you, harder, harder… harder.

I can't feel a thing, brother. Have you gone weak? Are those tears in your eyes? It's too late to spill crystal tears now. You're not beautiful anymore. You never were.

Darkness lies behind you velvet eyes, nothing more than evil darkness. You tricked me… and I fell for it. I fell, when I was young, stupid and unharmed. But that I am not anymore.

So harm me… you did it once before, why not again?

Go on, do it.

You were the one who told me I lacked something, and what did I lack? Hatred, brother. But you are a fool, I never lacked the blackness. It's the only thing that keeps me alive. I killed sunshine for hatred, I burnt cherry blossoms for hatred, and I turned summer into winter for hatred. So don't you ever tell me I lack it. Instead, cut me open with yours.

I know you want to feel me, blood, sweat, saliva…

You want to dance with me, it shows in you eyes. Behind dark eyelashes, raw needing hides. You want me, brother dear. Why don't you admit it?

Take me!

Brother, don't let tears wet your cheeks. It's too late. Affection never was my thing. You killed it. You killed almost every part of me. Every part but this one, so please finish your work.

Kill me…now.

Your knife stopped inches from my heart, why?

A smile crosses my face. You know brother, I never smile. Only for you, I saved it for you. So go on, feel special. Years and years I have waited, and I missed it. I missed the smiling days. Those days you ripped away, oh so nicely. And now I'm giving them all back to you, every single part of them. Every second I cried, every hour I wasted… all the times I put everything else on hold for you. Even my love, I'm going to die without telling him and it's all because of you.

Stab me, brother, stab me.

I can see your hand shaking and I can taste your salty tears mixing with mine. Your breath is hot against my face. Why are you flushed brother? Don't you like having me close? Rip me open.

You don't dare, do you?

Who is the weak one, answer me!

At least, hit me…

Brother… brother. Why are you walking away?

**Authors Note:** Repost, but I actually think it got better this time, ne?


End file.
